The Promise
by QuinnnUwU
Summary: Lucy's parents have a situation going on, so they are in the process of planning an arranged marriage for her with the Dragneels Son, before time runs out for Layla. But how will the situation hold up for them in the end. Lemon scenes in later chapters. Probably OOC. I'll try my best to update every Monday.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 _I miss you…_

 _but,_

 _I can't forgive you,_

 _Natsu._

 **2 years ago**

 **(Lucy's POV)**

 _Knock Knock_

"Lucy dear? Good morning, can you come downstairs for breakfast... me and your father also have something important to tell you..."

"Hm? Oh, good morning mom, and okay I'll be down in a little bit, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

" _Okay sweetie take your time, there's no rush." leaves_

 **In the shower** _"_ Hm I wonder what's so important that even I'm involved, plus mom sounded a bit nervous… I just hope everything is alright."

 **10 minutes later**

 _*Turns off shower head, grabs her towel, dries herself off, and wraps it around her body*_ "Since it's something important I don't want to make them wait too long…sucks I couldn't take my regular long shower or long relaxing bath..* _starts getting dressed*..*sigh*_ but I have a feeling I might need that nice long bath after mom and dad tell me what's wrong."

 _*leaves her room and makes her way to the dining room for breakfast*_

"Hey mom, d-ad.. where's dad? Did I take too long?"

"Oh no sweetie, you father received a call and had to leave but we will see him tonight. Speaking of tonight, the important issue we have to talk about is scheduled for tonight at 8pm with the Dragneel family. So please be ready by 7:20 or 7:30 sweetie."

"O-okay mom, I'll make sure I'm ready by then"

 **6:30pm**

 _*writing in her journal, stops and looks at the time* "_ It's already 6:30 I should start getting ready. _*goes to the bathroom and turns the shower on*_ I would take a bath instead but.. _*starts getting undressed* *sigh*_ I have a feeling I'm going to need it more after this meeting with the Dragneels…I wonder who they are anyway."

 **7:00pm**

"Now to choose an outfit.. _*she puts on a black sleeveless-high neck chiffon lace crop-top, paired with a chiffon fuchsia floor-length dress skirt, with a sweep train split front and to finish, some nice black high heel*_ This will do, since it's important I should dress nice, especially since the Dragneel family sound like a big deal if father is getting involved with them. _*looks at the time*_ 7:25 I should go downstairs now, mom is probably waiting."

 **At the front door**

"Hey mom, I'm ready to go"

 _*looks at Lucy and smiles*_ "You look beautiful sweetheart, there's no doubt about it, he's going to love you."

"Huh? What do you mean he-"

(Oh..no) *fake smiles* N-no sorry honey I meant the Dragneels.

"U-um okay.."

"Let's get going, your fathers waiting for us over there."

 **7:58pm**

"Here we are, Lucy."

 _*looks at the mansion*_ …oh wow..(I'm glad I decided to dress up nice..but oh god, I'm really nervous now)

 **They arrive at the front door**

"Welcome, Mrs. Heartfillia and Miss Heartfillia, come on in Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel are waiting in the dining room."

Both:" Thankyou sir"

Igneel: Hello Layla

Anna: "Hi Layla, it's nice to see you again. _*looks at Lucy and smiles*_ I'm guessing this is your daughter, she looks just like you!"

"Thankyou Anna, yes this is Lucy and it's nice to see you both again, where's your son?"

Anna: "Hi Lucy dear" _*smiles*_

 _*smiles*_ "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, nice to meet you both"

Igneel: "Same to you dear, and Natsu should be here any minute * _sigh*_ he can be hard to deal with sometimes _*chuckles*_ but let's just go ahead and start eating, we have a lot to talk about when he gets here."

 **10 minutes later**

 ***** _footsteps heading towards the dining room*_

(I hear someone coming…must be the guy they were talking about.. _*sigh*_ why am I so nervous to meet him all of a sudden…)

 _*walks in and looks around*_ "Yo.."

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but I thought this was a good way to end this chapter xD, let me know if I should continue and I'll try my best to write longer chapters. I hope you guys liked it though, I'm sorry if it wasn't that good but, it's my first story, I think I did pretty well but I'm hoping to get better. So, please let me know what you think about it so far, and if I made any mistakes, I would really appreciate all the help or advice I can get. Thanks again ^.^ Enjoy your week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **(Natsu's POV)**

 _*walks in*_ "Yo…, _*looks at the Heartfillia family*_ who are they? I didn't know we had visitors."

Igneel: "Well if you'd pay attention for once you would have known id-.. _*clears his throat*_ , son."

 _*tsks*_ "Whatever old man" _*sits in the empty chair across from Lucy and starts eating*_

Igneel: "Where are your manners boy, we have visitors!"

 _*scoffs and looks up at Lucy*_ "Aye...uh...what's your name?"

"Hello, it's Lucy, how are you do-ing...?"

 _*stuffing his face*_ "Hm? Oh, pretty good now _*smiles*_ I was starving!"

 _*giggles*_ "I can see that"

Jude: "I'm glad to see our children getting along well, it's a good sign for their new beginning together."

 **(Lucy's POV)**

Both: "huh?"

"What do you mean by that father?"

Jude: "This is where the important conversation begins, Lucy. _*looks down*_ Me and your mother are very sorry, and we hope you...no, _both_ of you can forgive us after this conversation is over..."

 _*looks down*_ "So, it does involve me after all…but I don't understand…how am I going to help…and what do you mean by both of us…"

Jude: "Lucy, Natsu, we have arranged for you both to get married in one month...for the sake of the Heartfillia family...and Natsu, your parents have agreed to this idea because we have known each other for a long time, ever since we were kids."

 _*shocked*_ "W-what! I'm not going to marry someone I just met! There's no way I'm agreeing to that. _*annoyed*_

 _*gulps down the last of his food*_ "There's no way in hell I'm agreeing to that either! _*cough*_ WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN! Why'd you do this to me!"

Igneel: Calm down boy! I look at this as a great opportunity for you to finally settle down and maybe she'll be able to control you, also not to mention that _*mumbles*_ we want you to move out already…"

"SCREW YOU OLD MAN! _*tsks and crosses his arms*_ Whatever, you can't force me to marry, Lu-lu-Luigi girl here!" *glares at Lucy*

"IT'S LUCY FIRST OF ALL AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK, I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS EITHER!" _*crosses her arms*_

Layla: "Sweetie...we're very sorry, but we need this marriage to go on as planned…"

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm not going to be part of this prob-"

Layla: "I'm sick Lucy…and I don't have much time left…, I have at least 5weeks left…"

 _*shocked and looks down*_ "W-will everyone excuse me… _*sets her fork down*_ I'm not so hungry anymore." _*gets up and leaves without looking back up*_

 **In a park near the mansion**

 _*sigh*_ (I feel my heart sinking in…, my world is crashing down on me, first I find out I'm being forced to marry someone I just met, now I find out my mo-m is le-aving us _*tears up*,_ what am I going to do...) _*cries*_

 _*comes up to her*_ "Hey…I'm uh, sorry _*looks down*_ that escalated quickly…"

 _*sniff*_ "Let me guess, our parents told you to come after me, _*wipes her tears*_ they probably think we could get _closer_ by you showing your sympathy towards me? Well let me tell you right now, that's not going to work." _*glares*_

 _*crosses his arms*_ Geez, no need to be rude blondie. But no, they didn't _send_ me, I came here because _I_ wanted to see if you're okay. What happened in there is a lot to take in, mostly for you…"

"Well no I'm not _okay_. Who would be when they find out that their mother is slowly dying…, now I understand why they want us to get married, it's to help us from falling into a hole of financial problems, I'm not happy about it…, but if it's my mom's wish to keep the company going, then…I-I'll do it. _*looks at Natsu*_ For her."

"Sorry blondie, I know it's your mother's request we're talking about here, but I'm not agre-"

"Let's make a deal. _*notices Natsu's confused look*_ We don't have to be married together our whole lives, we could get divorced anytime we want."

"Uh-huh _*moves his right hand to use his fist as a chin rest*_ you got my attention blondie, I'm listening"

"Good. So, 1 we get married, 2 ask how many deals they are going to handle, 3 after those problems are dealt with, we sign divorce papers and it'll be like we never even met. _*holds out her hand*_ Deal?"

"Hmph…you made it sound way too easy Luigi, I don't think those _problems_ are going to be dealt with quickly, it might even take more than a year, I hope I'm wrong but I just doesn't seem that easy."

 _*annoyed*_ My name is LU-CY and I know but maybe we don't have to live together, right?"

 _*scratches the back of his neck*_ "Heh s-sorry Luce-"

(And he still fucks up my name…but hey at least it's better than _Luigi *rolls her eyes*)_

"about that I heard my old man mumble in the dining room, that he wants me to move out already, that's his other reason for why he agreed to us to getting married" _*scoffs*_

(Geez…this guy always looks like he wants to punch something or someone) Well then…, lets see what happens, but-"

*looks at Lucy*

"-for now, let's make a promise to one another that no matter what happens, we won't get close enough to fall for each other, I already know I won't but I'm giving _you_ a heads up."

" _Pfft-hahah!_ As if that'll happen blondie, you seem way too hard headed for my liking."

"Good, I'm not here to impress you, I'll see you at our fake wedding ceremony, Natsu Dragneel. _*starts walking to the car*_ Oh one more thing, tell my parents that I headed home after our talk."

"Sure and same goes for you, Luce. _*starts heading back*_ But hey! Don't say my full name ya weirdo!" _*laughs and continues going to the mansion*_

 _*gets in the car*_ (HE'S SUCH A PAIN! _*sigh*_ and I have to get married to this idiot)

Driver: "Where to, Miss. Heartfillia?"

"Oh sorry, take me home please."

Driver: "Gladly, Miss"

 **Back at the Dragneels mansion**

 **(Natsu's POV)**

 _*phew*_ "What a night… _*heads to the dining room*_ (I'm glad I finished my food right when the talk began, otherwise I would've been way more pissed about this situation. Hm, they're not here… _*heads to the living room*_ ah here they are) Yo! _*waves*_ I'm back"

Ana: *concerned* "Where did Lucy go? Is she okay?"

"Uh y-yeah she's alright, and she told me to tell you guys that she went back home." (I don't know if I should tell them that we agreed to the getting _married_ idea _…,_ damn! I should've asked her before she left, we didn't even exchange numbers!) _*facepalms himself*_

Igneel: "What's the matter, kid?"

"Huh? Oh n-nothing, well I'm gonna go ups-"

Jude: "Natsu, please come by tomorrow if you can, me and Layla would like for you and our Lucy to start getting along…, at least as friends for now, then hopefully someday you'll both grow to have feelings for one another."

"Err-uh _*scratches the back of his neck*_ S-sure, I don't mind but I don't think she'll be happy with that idea."

Layla: "It's alright, Natsu. We'll take full responsibility if she gets mad at you." _*laughs*_

( _*sigh*_ I don't like this idea at all, but I do need to talk with her at least one last time before we go on with this stupid wedding thing.) _*fake smiles*_ "Okay Mrs. Heartfillia, just tell me where to."

 **The next morning**

 **(Lucy's POV)**

 _~DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG~_

"ERR What the hell! Who can it be at _*looks at the clock*_ 8:30 in the damn morning!"

 _~DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG~_

 _*stomps out of her room and heads to the front door*_ AND WHY ISN'T ANYONE _*opens the door*_ ANSWERING THE DAMN DO-or…"

"GEEZ about damn time, blondie…"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! I just finished it, I was going to wait until Monday to upload it but since I finished earlier and found a good way to end it, I said "why not, I can get started on chapter 3 now!". Also, a big thank you to those that favorited and are following the story, you guys gave me more encouragement to continue. ^-^ I'm going to try my best to make this story more interesting in later chapters and to keep updating it on time. UwU**

 **Huge thank you for reviewing!: Firefly9917**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to a new chapter! Sorry about the confusion in the last one! Jude & Layla are Lucy's parents, Igneel & Ana are Natsu's parents. They also don't have magical powers in my story. I hope you still enjoy! UwU

* * *

Chapter 3

 **(Natsu's POV)**

 _*nervously walking towards Lucy's front door*_ (Dammit...I don't want to see her, I mean...sure she's good looking and all, but she can get scary when she's upset) _*sigh*_ "Here goes nothing _*rings the doorbell*…*rings again*….*rings again* errr_ WHAT THE HELL! IS NOBODY HO-me" _He hears Lucy yelling inside and then the door opens wide_

 _*Lucy raises her eyebrow* "_ Y-you….w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, IDIOT! DIDN'T WE AGREE THAT WE WOULD SEE EACH OTHER AT OUR STUPID _WEDDING! *places her hands at her hips and leans towards him*_ and did you HAVE to ring the damn doorbell like that!?"

 _Natsu covers his ears with his hands "G_ eez" _He takes his hands off his ears and crosses his arms*_ "Well yes, I had to ring like that, you were taking too damn long, but at least let me explain before you lose your voice from all the pointless yelling you do, and I'm not the one who set this _wedding_ up y'know." _*rolls his eyes*_

" _Hmph_ yeah I know but just seeing you gets me angry. _*crosses her arms*_ SO, why are you here, idiot?"

" _Tsk~_ Whatever, can I at least come in, blondie? Think of me as a friend just coming by to hangout." _*smirks teasingly*_

" _Pfht~_ Yeah right…." _She leans on the door and looks at him up and down indecisive_ "Fine." _She turns around, her back facing him and puts a finger up_ "BUT, don't you dare try anything _funny_ on me." _She starts walking towards the living room._

 _*scoffs* "_ As if I would." _He walks inside, closes the door and follows up right behind her. He notices her extremely short, light-blue pajama-shorts with stars all over them, barely covering her bottom and a light looking tank top with the same light-blue color her shorts have, and he can clearly see her nipples that seem to be hard, probably because they were outside talking for a bit and it was a little chilly out. (I sure wouldn't mind if she tried anything though…*shakes his head*_ n-NO WAY! I can't think like that about her… _*looks up and notices Lucy staring right at him*_ oh shi-)

"Um… _*she raises an eyebrow*_ are you okay?...Were you just looking at my body you perv!?"

 _*he quickly straightens up his posture*_ "w-WHAT! like hell I would, I just thinking about...stuff and kinda spaced out..." _*smiles awkwardly*_ (DAMMIT I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HER TURN AROUND AND THAT EXCUSE WAS SO BAD!)

 _*she looks at him suspiciously* hmmm~_

 **In the living room**

"Well whatever, since you rudely woke me up, wait here on this couch because I want to shower and you better NOT go anywhere else." *goes upstairs*

 _*glares*_ "Yeah right, just because she was rude I'm gonna have a look around _.. *he looks upstairs and smirks mischievously*_ in one room specifically. _Heheheh" He starts going upstairs and hears Lucy starting the shower, which means he's in the clear to keep going, he looks around for her room and notices a door with star stickers on it._ " _heh_ she's so obvious" _He opens the door and notices how clean her room is, unlike his own. Her bed is already fixed up nicely with her pink sheets and white pillow cases and she just woke up a couple minutes ago. Even her rug looks like it just got vacuumed._

 _Next thing he notices is a book on top of her desk, but first he takes his shoes off since he doesn't want to dirty her rug up because then he'll really hear it from her. He walks up to her desk, picks up the book and starts skimming through it until he reads something interesting._ *completely flushed* "w-woah…I didn't know blondie was a writer…let alone a kinky one…. _*he smirks and licks his top lip*_ I'm glad I learned _this_ about her though, I wonder if she's a virgin or not.., if she is then she has one hell of an imagination for these type of scenes..hm maybe it's a strong desire of hers. _*chuckles*_ She officially has no right to call me perverted anymore." _He sits on her bed and continues reading until someone snatches it from his hand and receives a kick to the face._

"W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM, I TOLD YOU TO STAY DOWNSTAIRS, Y-YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!"

 _Natsu holds his cheek in pain and sits back up on her bed_ "Okay _*rubs his cheek*_ first off OW! Have you been practicing that damn kick!? And secondly, _*He looks at the book, then notices her shocked and nervous expression and smirks at her*_ you shouldn't be calling me a pervert when you write _*points at the book she's holding*_ that kind of stuff, blondie. But, this actually makes me have more interest in you." _He licks his top lip seductively while getting up from the bed and walks up to her, making her walk backwards until there's nowhere else for her to go then traps her by placing a hand at each side of her. Natsu then looks down at her body for a quick second and looks back up at Lucy, sharing eye contact with each other_ "And on top of that you show yourself to me in a towel, y'know I can just simply give it a little tug and it'll fall right off your nice body, _heh~_ you're such a tease, Luce. At least get dressed first before yelling at me _*smirks teasingly*_ _unless~_ you want to be mine after a-"

 _Lucy shoves him away before he could finish his sentence, her face completely flushed with embarrassment, panting a little, trying to catch her breath because she didn't even notice she was holding it in the first place, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed him talking to her in that way, it turned her on but she knew it was wrong, she didn't want to fall in love or even like him. She covers her face, runs towards her dresser, gets an outfit and starts running towards the bathroom still too embarrassed to look at Natsu_

" _huh…_ I'm surprised she didn't yell at me after that, _haha~_ she looked so embarrassed! Makes me feel kinda bad but hey _*smirks mischievously*_ now I know her weakness."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! UwU I had a bit of writers block for 2 days but I'm glad I was able to complete this. As always feel free to let me know what you think and if I misspelled or did anything wrong. :D

FireFly9917: Thank you for reviewing again and for letting me know. ^-^ I appreciate it so much!


End file.
